blood of the sharingan
by draagon537
Summary: Madara uchiha god in one world, Average guy in the next . see how Madara can survive a school of monsters and with a vampire watching your tail, there is several ways to say this but overall YOU ARE SCREWED! this is a innermoka x madara, madara x innermoka with a one sided kokoa x madara (prologue is now rewritten)
1. prologue

**Blood of the sharingan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario vampire**

**I'm going to leave most descriptions out because you probably know what they look like**

**Madara has the strength of kokoa but has the sharingan and rinnegan **

**now here we GO!**

**Prologue **

The mist cleared showing a crouching Madara across from two jinchuuriki, kakashi and guy

"Hn, seems you got me" scoffled Madara currently gasping for breath also knowing obito won't help him

**Flash Back **

"What do you mean be the 10 tailed jinchuuriki?" obito asked with a glare

"I mean I shall become the true sage of 6 paths , THAT! Is my reality" a power mad Madara screamed out across the field of death

"..."

"hm..."

"kamui"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!, OBITO!" shouted a dispirit Madara having and arm sucked in by kamui (like kakashi used kamui on deidara)

"YOU! You lied to me you said the 10 tails would make an eternal illusion"

"I never said i would use it just for myself" Madara smirked forgetting the situation he's in

"you bas..."

(end flash back)

Madara dodged a incoming rasengan from an outstretched arm from Naruto

"You can't kill a reanimation, you won't be able to beat me if I was alive so just let yourselves be sealed" Madara stood up straight then looked at obito who had let guy break his legs and arms to show he was no longer on Madara's side.

"Obito" he looked up at Kakashi "use your kamui on him again when you get the chance"

"Give me a minute I'm out of chakra" obito reassured

"hey octopops do a tailed beast bomb" bee nodded knowing Naruto had a plan

"TAILED BEAST BOMB" all the dark energy slowly came together to create a massive beast bomb then bee chucked it at Madara

"hm do you think that can beat the ultimate susano how path-"

"Mini tailed beast bomb barrage" Madara turned to see over a thousand Narutos with dark spheres in both hands

"You think you can win against the ultimate power in numbers, you really don't know when to quit do you" the susano raised its sword to strike the large bomb but stopped as the many Narutos hit the back of it, making a small crack with every hit

"how is it possible *almighty push*" Madara stopped all attacks but the susano was also destroyed "you little shits you actually managed to hurt me"

"Naruto bee we're ready get back" kakashi commandingly said "Obito"

"wait kakashi how do you know it will work and won't Madara get back himself?"

"he won't get back since only me and obito have this ability, also he will be destroyed himself not being able to be in any of the worlds" kakashi confident of the plan

"then what about the statue" guy asked concern

"in its current state it must have all the tailed beasts or it will be destroyed in a week or so" obito said reassuringly "also with no one controlling it the statue will destroy itself faster"

"*fire style – destroyer flame jutsu*" the flame headed towards the group

"now see the power of the blue beast of the flame village" guy gathered all of his remaining energy into his fist and punched the fire straight on creating a large cloud of smoke

"you see him kakashi" he nodded "alright let's do this "KAMUI"

A swirling vortex pulled Madara's whole body but it changed the swirling going in different directions crushed Madara until his body burst into a bright light

"Is is that it then is he gone for good"

"I can't feel him in the dimension or here"

"YES THE WAR IS OVER" Naruto jumped for joy thinking he can finally have some ramen because he could not eat a bowl of ramen while his friends were in danger but now it's over

"WELL DONE YOU GUYS" the whole alliance shouted running towards the four heroes and obito

"I'm so proud of you Naruto" as the big tit hokage place his head between the assets and gave him a death hug, not noticing hinata beside him he flailed his arms then groped her breasts not letting go as he did not know what it was but figured out when he noticed someone falling

"hinata I'm sorry" he said worryingly waving his hands

"now all we have to do is deal with you" the hokage walked over to the surrendered shinobi

"I take whatever punishment or death you want me to have" he replied

"that is acceptable and thank you for betraying Madara"

"There one favour I need though"

"I'm listening"

"Destroy these eyes they are too dangerous for the world" she nodded

"Good now do what you will with me then" two ambu ninjas grabbed Obito's arm and tied him up then dragged him to the village

(1 week later)

Everyone thought Madara was gone so celebrated with a huge party with lots of ramen for our hero. Obito was executed for his crimes and he accepted his fate but where did the real Madara go he wondered as a kunai slit his throat with ease.

**There we go there is your prologue, I know I'm not good with starting stories so no flamers if you don't like it make your own story and see if it is better than mine HAHAHA. Oh yeah guess what you get 3 chapters at once yes that's right 3! I will not answer future questions about the story unless i write it in my little paragraph here REPEAT unless i write it like this**

**Is kokoa having a crush on Madara a good idea because all she thinks about is strength and Madara is the meaning of strength itself? (no example serious question)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Blood of the sharingan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario vampire**

**Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Madara has no chakra because it turned into monster energy so there will be no jutsu's... yet also i am starting the R+V plot just after Gin (he is not going to be mentioned until a few chapters) and before Mizore appears **

**LETS GO!**

**The toothless vampire**

The evening after clubs, students were walking home to their respective dorms but glared at the not known human Tsukune Aono talking with the school beauty Moka Akashiya

"I'm sorry Moka I have to give this to my parents"

Looking at the package that Tsukune had "can't you do it later" Moka pleaded **(I know there are some dirty minded people who noticed that)**

"you know I cant leave them in the dark"

"well it cant be helped" she sighed "but this was for leaving me in the dark , CAPUU"

(5 minutes later)

Tsukune was swaying trying to walk but was not having too much success with lots of blood being drained.

"geez I thought I told her she has to ask first" Tsukune asked no one in particular

Later on the path that Tsukune was walking on he felt a disturbance from the bushes. At first he thought as usual it was Mizore but quickly noticed she does not have this much energy also he would never notice her anyway as she hid hers. The only thing that was on Tsukune mind at the moment was who was that, he even stopped moving he was so scared

Tsukune crept over to the bushes seeing a boy around his age with red armour that was too big for him, knocked out laying face down.

Tsukune just stared at the armour, wondering why was there in armour at this day and age

It wasn't for a grunt from the boy that got Tsukune's attention and he realised the boy was in bad shape.

"uh...excuse me are you ok and what's your name"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I guess I have to take you to the infirmary then"

Tsukune picked up the unconscious boy and a kunai dropped to the floor with a cling. Tsukune picked up the kunai in his free hand and looked at it for a whole minute as a thousand thoughts came to mind.

"Ha...ha-ha YOU GOT TO BE FRIGGING KIDDING ME!, it can't be its a-an assassin" screamed the most frightened Tsukune there has ever been.

"hn"

At that moment Tsukune dropped the body and jumped into the bushes then crawled behind a tree. The boy rose to his full height with the breast plate falling to the floor clattering into a pile. He looked at his armour then to the tree Tsukune was hiding behind

"You get out here now and tell me your name or err, just get out here"

The brown haired boy came out from his pathetic hiding space and looked at the strangers crimson eyes and gulped

"are yo- I mean could you be a vampire?"

The boy stared in confusion and stated "what are you talking about?"

"I mean your err species you know vampire the strongest monster alive"

The boy smirked with a funny plan

"so you know I am a vampire eh well you should give me more respect then shouldn't you"

"I-I'm sorry" Tsukune bowed trying not to offend any further but was confused by the sound of laughter

" Jeez I was just joking no need to scrap for your life" he smirked a devilish grin

Tsukune lifted his head and put his hand out

"Tsukune, Tsukune Aono"

"Madara Uchiha"

Madara extended his arm and reached for Tsukune's hand then shook it with a grin on his face and a smile on Tsukunes.

**Yep that's the first chapter and the next *spoilers* MOKA VS MADARA who will prevail shinso vs. sharingan ****(it may be unexpected) ****Also I won't start making chapter 2 until I get 5 reviews so there any fans must do it for the MadKa that's right I have never heard of Madara x Moka so i am the first so I call it madka. **

**If you got any better ideas for the name I will put you in the next chapter as an actual character, just tell me what is the colour of your hair, eyes and if you are boy or a girl.**


	3. Authors Note

Authors Notes

First of all the questions in the reviews

Madara is not a vampire just looks like one since vampires have red eyes and a lot of power like Madara

The ultimate susano will be seen later in the story because the sharingan has been reset because of some reason I will reveal later so no spoilers

Also anyone that gives a review that has (of their choice) hair colour, eye colour and gender will be made into a character in the next chapter as the enemy or fanboy/girl


	4. Chapter 2

**Blood of the sharingan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario vampire**

**Alright in this chapter I promise to make it longer because of some reviews but don't blame me because its short in school we only have to write 700 words so I got a habit sorry**

**Yeah I also changed it to after meeting Mizore**

**_Thoughts_**

**"****talking"**

**Let's go**

**Moka vs. Madara**

Tsukune lifted his head and put his hand out

"Tsukune, Tsukune Aono"

"Madara Uchiha"

Madara extended his arm and reached for Tsukune's hand then shook it with a grin on his face and a smile on Tsukunes.

Their handshake went on for a minute until *crack* and Tsukune had tears in his eyes

"Madara please could you let go" puzzled by his words he looked at their hands noticing his hand crushed Tsukunes then looked up at Tsukune who's tears had already ran down his face

"crap I'm sor-"

"Who do you think you are hurting my husband" as ice kunai shot through the air piercing right through Madara who stood like a statue. The person came down from the tree showing off her skills as well her stealth not to mention the striped panties.

"m-m-Mizore! You didn't have to kill him"

"don't worry I hit him in the arms and legs so he should be okay"

"that's go- wait should"

"yeah should, now on to more important subjects let's make babies" Mizore was about to remove her panties but then an energy blast hit Mizore **(like almighty push)**

"Who do you think you are attacking when someone is trying to apologise" both teens looked at the new Madara who at the moment was covered in a blue aura with the rinnegan active

"ju-just who are y-you" Mizore noticing the crimson eyes "You are a vampire aren't you"

Gritting his teeth "I have just about had it with this vampire talk I AM NOT A VAMPIRE I AM YOUR GOD!"

"g-god h-h-has come t-to y-yokai" Tsukune stuttered seeing Mizore shaking as much as him "mizo-"

A skeletal hand formed around Mizore lifting her up like a fly "you will know the true meaning of pain"

A blue flame stretched in the susano's free hand and was about to destroy the ice woman but all of it vanished including the hand holding Mizore then Madara's own hand covered his eyes

"Mizore are you alright" Tsukune shouted running over to her "Mizore!"

"I'm fine I was only held in his arm" Mizore reassured him "now you so called god where are you"

Tsukune looked up to see that Madara was gone leaving some armour on the ground where he was found. _Where did he go I know he never meant any harm he was just using self-defence but if he did hit Mizore with that skeletal monster, I would, I would ,I don't know anymore this is a school for monsters there is nothing at all I can do to help._

**(with Madara)**

_What the hell am I doing here and who was she, I don't care anyway but that jutsu it had no hand signs or was she too fast for my eyes wait what am I thinking nothing is too fast for me. I guess I will have to check my surroundings too this does not look like a battlefield I have been in and I've only been in a fight during my reanimation_

Madara stood up from the ground and jumped on the tree branches not knowingly going in the direction of yokai academy

**(a few minutes later)**

"hn very interesting, I have never seen a building like this" Madara looked around then smirked "perfect"

Madara put a pupil in a sleeper hold, hid the boy in the bushes and smugly strolled through the front gate using a transformation jutsu and just nodded when someone said hi also giving a wave.

_Now this is quite interesting I am only using a basic transformation and no one has noticed anything. I know regular people might not see through it but they are wearing the same outfits as that purple haired brat so they should have some skill _

He continued on walking through the school grounds but could feel a stare on the back of his neck. My, my have they caught on yet well it's about time. Madara swirled round to see the follower with glowing eyes and a white robe.

"Yes do you need something" Madara asked politely trying not to get caught

"I do in fact but I need to see your real face first" the man lifted up a holy cross "release"

Madara went back to his original form and glared at the glowing eyes, wondering is that an eye jutsu I have not seen yet because no matter how strong the sharingan or rinnegan is you can't just release someone's jutsu.

"Now isn't that better we can see your face, now about that request tell me who you are"

"Shouldn't we do this a bit more private, you don't want everyone to know who I am?"

The man walked towards the building and Madara followed

**(at an office on the top floor)**

The man in the robes sat down on a throne like chair while Madara stood on the other side of a desk

"Now will you answer my question, who are you?" the man asked with a grin

"Isn't it polite to give your name first" Madara returned the grin making the man stop smiling and made him frown

"Mikogami the headmaster of this school now you"

"Madara now is that it" obvious that he knew it wasn't

"no I would also like to know how you got here"

"well I would know but I don't know where I am"

"this is yokai academy, a school for monsters" mikogami snickered not because it was funny but because the boy in front of him showed no fear.

There was a silence until Madara burst out laughing_, if this is true maybe I could use them instead of tailed beasts they might not be as strong but if most are about as strong as this one in front of me I will be done in the first week. _

*cough*cough* "why are you laughing"

"no reason in particular, so now that I'm here what are you going to do"

"I'm going to ask you a favour, join my school and make friends"

"Wait why are you asking me this I am too old to be in a school and why just make friends" Madara scoffed

"Well you look around 16 and I want to see if monsters and humans can coexist"

Madara looked at himself HOW COULD I NOT SEE WHAT HAPPEND TO MY BODIE, DAMN THAT OBITO, that kamui must have done something to my body or maybe the reanimation messed up. Well now I get the whole picture I guess I will play along with this guy because he doesn't seem to know who I am.

"Fine I will take up your offer but I don't have anywhere to live"

"that good and don't worry this is a boarding school you can have a dorm, see me in ten minutes and I will have your key"

"Hn" Madara strolled out only to see a raven haired woman in a long skirt dress

"hi follow me I will give you a tour of the campus and call me Ruby" as she escorted Madara out of the office area to the main building

"hm hm hm it will be more interesting now there's two human's but that man he's different from all the others but that makes it all the more fun"

**(the next day)**

Everyone is in their respective classrooms learning all the stuff they will need in life except in one class 2.1, Ms Nekonome was going over the three school rules again, Tsukune was looking out the window daydreaming and Mizore looking down on her desk not even stalking Tsukune yet.

Both of them however were thinking of last night and that guy in the forest, Mizore thinking of how she could kick his ass while Tsukune was thinking of how he got there.

"now pay attention class I have someone to introduce you to, please come in now"

A long dark haired man walked in with lacking school uniform, he wore the t-shirt with two buttons but no blazer or tie and the trousers matched his hair.

"OMG he's so cute" a girl screamed

All of a sudden every girl was talking about if he is single while the guy just sighed not seeing a hot chick but a serious competition. Tsukune and Mizore looked up in shock seeing the mysterious man and Madara noticed their shock _this is going to interesting_. Everyone went quiet as Ms Nekonome clapped he hands

"I'm Ms Nekonome your homeroom teacher, please introduce yourself to the class"

"I'm Madara Uchiha"

"Good, hm let's see ah please sit over there" pointing to the seat next to Tsukune

"but Ms, Saizo sits there" a random boy asked

"Don't worry due to certain circumstances he has been expelled for the year" Ms Nekonome replied

With Moka her Rosario lit up **"**listen Omote** (pink haired on is Omote, silver haired one is Ura I will only use it for their conversations)** be careful he's strong, probable stronger than gin", "really Ura I can't really sense any danger about him" "just listen to me because this is my body too" Moka nodded and continued to listen to the end of the lesion

**(End of the school day) **

Madara was walking around the campus to know his surroundings "I know this is a school for monsters but they can at least have a live tree, Madara kept on thinking these minor things until an ice kunai came from a tree

"I don't fall for the same trick twice so show yourself" Madara turned around to see the girl he fought before, also with two others from the class one a petit girl with a witches hat and the other with tits bigger than her own head.

"Hey you, are you the one that hurt my beloved Tsukune" the big tit girl said

"Why did you ask that Kurumu we already know it is him, Idiot" the small girl remarked

"After we deal with this you are going to be next on my list" the now known Kurumu growled

Madara got in a attacking stance (like the one he used facing the alliance on the desert before revealing his sharingan) "this is-"

"STOP YOU GUYS! He was trying to say he didn't mean it before Mizore attacked him"

"I won't forgive him just because you say he was going to say something"

"It's Tsukune we're talking about I won't let anyone hurt him no matter who it is"

"I have to agree with them, I will fight too, desu"

_Not you too yukari, you're the one who hates fights like me and Moka _Tsukune thought to himself while trying to make a plan without himself getting in the middle of the fight

"alright lets go" the now known yukari shouted and Kurumu and Mizore went in close while yukari started casting a spell

As they were about one meter away from striking Madara, he opened his now purple eyes and stated "almighty push". The girl were flung in their separate directions with yukari knocking into Tsukune and Moka, Tsukune also managed to pull off the Rosario then a purple aura blasted out changing the surroundings.

"Impressive" Madara stared up into the sky

"What's impressive" the now changed Moka asked

"To change the sky colour"

"thanks I guess" not knowing what to say after seeing a force that can repel objects just like her father, complementing on her changing the colour of the sky "I don't care about this Tsukune incident but I do need a workout"

"are you saying you want to fight anyway" Madara said coldly

"you catch on fast, not that I'm particularly interested in you but since you are able to do this without lifting a finger and that hidden strength. I'm sure I could have a little fun once in a while"

Madara deactivated his rinnegan to his normal sharingan _well it's no fun just knocking her out, I will make her beg on the ground so I can have another person I can use_ _for a little plan_. Their eyes met and the tension rose, Madara walked slowly picking up speed to a sprint and Moka did the same

**(Battle on)**

Moka was the first to act kicking the side of Madara or so she thought

"Know your place" shocked that Madara bent backwards like he was doing the limbo

"nice kick but do you think such basic skills can stop me" Madara punched Moka in the gut sending her two meters _I better watch this girl she makes that goddamn hokage look like a child in terms of strength at least_.

"oh crap" while Madara wasn't paying attention Moka had charged and kicked him in the face sending him flying into a tree. Which got a few cheers from the girls but they stopped when he got back up

_This girl is she physically stronger and faster than me_ Madara dodged the frenzy of kicks _but she is only kicking can't she use her arms _

After a while of fighting Madara noticed he was breathing heavier damn this young body is not used to this much fighting

Moka took advantage of this and got him in a arm lock using her legs to hold him down but since she has not done this in a while she kinda got it wrong. Instead of placing her legs on his neck and chest, she however placed her legs on his face and neck giving Madara a nice view of her panties **(sorry for description I seen it on majikoi oh samurai girls episode 4 I recommend you watch the anime if you like ecchi animes – disclaimer) **

_Oh no now I am going to remember her panties, stupid sharingan_ Madara threw her off and activated the Mangekyō sharingan _your going to pay for making me remember that image for the rest of my life, not like I didn't like the sight it's just she's pure wearing white_

Madara blushed on the inside and the skeletal form covered Madara (that's right he has perverted thoughts too, that's what you get when you're a teenager so drag : 1 Madara : 0)

"Moka be careful that thing is stronger than you but it's slow" Mizore warned but it was too late the arm picked Moka up and threw her on the ground at full power

Madara chuckled "you really are strong but you don't know when you should give up"

"I already told you KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Moka kicked the susano which cracked it but caused her to fall to the floor in pain

"what is that"

"it is called susano and you can't beat it"

"oh yeah I cracked it one or two more kicks and it's gone" Madara laughed making Moka frown "what's so funny"

"you only cracked the basic susano, the true susano won't even be scratched by brute force" Madara smirked which made Moka puff her cheeks and chest. _why does she do this to me first her panties now her tits I am going to go mad at this rate _

"since I'm a nice guy I will help you up" he extended his hand out to reach her but she pushed it away

"I am a vampire I don't need your help" she tried to stand but fell back down

"fine if you're so stubborn then I guess I have no choice" he picked her up under his arm "hey you guys I will take her to the infirmary, you can go to your dorms" they were about to say no but Madara jumped on the tree branch at a speed that could match gin during the day.

**(The infirmary)**

"Give us a minute will you until I calm her down" Madara told the nurse then she left

"Why won't you just let me walk here myself"

"When you admit you need someone to help you" Moka tried to get out of bed when she heard that comment but Madara got in her way

"Let me past NOW!"

"No I want someone that can match my strength, that's you but you can't do anything in your condition" despite this she tried to push him out the way but had no luck as he pushed her in her place

Madara having no trouble pushing her down got lazy thinking _how the hell am I meant to control this world with no ten tails_ but accidentally groped Moka's breast's at the same time because he was using two hands

It took them a while to process what was happening, If anyone came in they would think they were going to make out. A blush came across both faces, Madara stopped squeezing her tits waiting to get hit but she just sat there

"Aren't you going to hit me"

"No I will let you off this once since it was partially my fault and you did beat me in a fight but do it again I will bit your balls off" A wicked smile was on her face.

*gulp*

The nurse returned to the awkward silence "Are you finished yet Mr Uchiha

"yeah, see you Moka and tell your friends their not strong enough to fight me yet or have any reason to" Madara winked at the silver haired vampire and walked out of the room.

"let's see now your leg has been injured and you seem to have a fever as well"

"wait I don't fever I'm fine"

"oh really how do we explain your temperature and your red face then hm"

"That was just Madara we mi-"

"ah ha I see I wish students would do that stuff in their own bed, it's us that will have to clean the sticky sheets after"

"no we never did that" Moka's face went the same colour as her eyes

"I know dear it's your first time so not yet"

Moka fainted at the thought of doing it with him

(in Moka's dream)

Moaning could be heard from under red covers in a dark room

"Oh Madara don't I'm not ready"

"I don't care I'm doing it anyway" Madara played with her tits long enough and started to suck her left nipple and using his right hand to grope the right, then the left hand pushed her legs open

Moka pushed him on his back and sat on his dick which caused a lot of moaning "I won't let you do all the work"

Getting faster and faster her hips going backwards and forwards letting him explore all of her insides

**(back to normal)**

"Yes Madara do me more" an asleep Moka said in her dreams

"well that's one down, now I have a better chance with Tsukune" Kurumu bounced up and down

"not like he was going to pick Moka anyway" Mizore spoke

"life is not fair what about our three way Moka desu" yukari said not very cheerful with what we heard.

**Chapter end**

**So guys I have made it longer this time over 3000 personal new record will most likely be the longest I will make a chapter **

**Also I have changed the rating to M from T so you don't like it too bad**

**Also in a review I saw something interesting so here is my question**

**Are there really not many British people that write on fan fiction? **


	5. Chapter 3

**Blood of the sharingan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario vampire**

**Okay I know some people are a bit confused when I said Madara has the strength of kokoa in the prologue so a will give you all the info**

**1. He has same physical strength but has more combat skills**

**2. He is not a vampire **

**3. His personality is fake but actually has fun when fighting Moka and is one of the only person he respects**

**I think that's all the questions I needed to ask so if you have a question ask away **

**_Thoughts_**

**"****Talking"**

**Let's go**

**A new friend**

A week after Madara fought Moka, she had tried to bring him to the newspaper club but he refused, The only thing he would agree to was a spar once in a while.

"Why not" Moka asked depressed

"Give me three reasons to join then maybe I will" Madara asked sleepily

"fine, fine, one you can make friends two gives you something to do three... err you have to join a club" Moka stated proudly

Madara smirked "three good reasons but no I will not join your club"

"SAY WHAT?"

"Y'know I said maybe and that doesn't mean yes"

"You lying motherfucker" Moka sent a kick for his head but was easily dodged by Madara, not could be the same for the approaching Tsukune

Tsukune was launched into a bin face first, Madara couldn't stop laughing until another kick aimed between his legs hit at full force, face planting on the floor "And you call me a motherfucker" Madara whimpered with all his strength.

"I'm sorry Tsukune I got a bit carried away" as she pulled him out of the bin, she toppled backwards

"How many times do you have to do this to me" Madara sounded still not recovered from the kick

Moka looked down, realising she was sitting on his face and her face went to a nice cherry colour but before she could get off of him, Mizore froze her but Moka started to get hot

Heavy breathing could be heard from under Moka _omg I can feel his breath inside of me and it feels good for some reason_ Madara wrapped his arms around her waist, clearly enjoying the situation as any perverted guy would.

"Mizore what are you doing" Tsukune asked

"Making them a official couple and now it's our tu-"

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE A COUPLE JUST NOW" Madara screamed giving Moka a vibrating orgasm and making her panties a bit wet which Madara enjoyed

Moka squirmed to get out of his grip but was losing strength as a tongue licked her over and over again.

"well in the snowwomen culture when a girl cums in the guys mouth it means that they are lovers" Mizore said unfazed *orgasm*, Tsukune looked over to see Moka hiding her face in embarrassment ,not knowing why but Mizore knew what see just did.

"New lovers are so beautiful" Kurumu entered the scene dancing around

"It's no-"Moka started

"Now Tsukune since Moka does not love you anymore who is your love of your life" Mizore asked

"Moka was err not my love"

**(under Moka's skirt 2 minute ago)**

_Hm so she is excited by vibrations_ *evil smirk*

_Well if she's wet I better dry her off then *_lick lick* I still can't believe she can get excited with a shout, oh well more fun for me.

**(back to normal)**

Mizore's lolly dropped to the ground "wait what"

"I have never loved Moka this one or the pink haired Moka" Tsukune hung his head

"Then why" Kurumu leaned forward to try make eye contact

"What do you mean" he replied lifting his head

"Why let her suck your blood and stare into each other's eyes" Kurumu stepped in closer letting her breasts rest on him.

"Well vampires need blood and I stare into her eyes like that because she was my first friend here also she does protect us" Tsukune stated it as a fact

"If that's the case can you leave me unsealed" Moka interrupted which made them all jump in shock as she stood up

"Y-you want to be unsealed but aren't you not meant to keep it off" yukari questioned

"that's in case I lose it don't worry and it would make it easier to fight Madara instead of always going to you" Moka wobbled over still feeling the sensations between her legs and grabbed the rosary from Tsukune and placed it in her pocket.

"now back to topic so who do you love Tsukune" Mizore asked coldly knowing the answer

"I-I-I can't say it would hurt you all except one of you" he tried to cover desperately trying to keep their friendship intact

"You are hurting them now as it is" Madara growled at his idiocy while dusting himself off

Tsukune gulped at his last statement but couldn't deny it "the person I love I-is k-Kurumu"

"no it can't be why?" Mizore and yukari said simultaneously, Mizore stood like one of her ice dolls while yukari fell to her knees going on about her three way was ruined. On the other hand Kurumu was suffocating Tsukune with her tits

"I know this is a bad time but do you have any feelings to confess Madara" she nudged him waiting for an answer

"I might if I'm tempted" he smirked back at her which made Moka puff her cheeks

"C'mon you even touched my panties" Moka sighed

"So you finally confessed you like me, I feel so proud getting the love of a mighty vampire" Madara snickered but got another kick in the balls twice as hard as before

"I gave him the options of a kiss or kick, and he chose the kick" Moka walked over to the two upset girls who were crying, on her way stating things like "ungrateful bastard he should be lucky for me to just say hi to him everyday"

**(the next day)**

*ding dong* " alright class it's time for clubs go enjoy yourself and remember to do your homework" ms Nekonome shouted over the bunch of pupils

"**Move**" Madara said with a evil aura filling the classroom.

Everyone stepped to the side like soldiers not wanting to mess with the guy that can beat a vampire. "what's wrong with him" "I don't know" "I know" everyone leaned in to hear what the random kid was talking about. "well you know he can beat Moka in a fight right and she's really strong" everyone nodded in understanding "well she just kind of destroyed his nuts while kicking them"

"he's in a bad mood because of that" a girl asked which got a slap on her ass for that comment

"don't you dare say that he just got his pride taken from him" a guy said with anime tears running down his face

Moka followed Madara two or three meters away looking a bit sad, especially after hearing about his pride comment _Why did I do that now my chances of going out with him have dropped, Please Madara forgive me _but she never actually knew the real reason

**(At the clubroom)**

Madara sat on a chair directly across from Moka staring at her as she was an insect, Moka looked back in a surrendering look. Tsukune was getting smothered in kurumu's breasts and yukari was trying to make a card trick but gave up.

"What are you doing" Madara demanded directly at Moka

"w-what do you mean" as Moka lost her composure

"Not you I mean that ice jutsu user"

_Jutsu what is he talking about, wait a second is he meaning Mizore_, Moka turned to see Mizore come out from under the desk beside her

"I am snowwoman and my name is Mizore, you jerk" Mizore gave an icy glare which he returned it

"Madara you aren't in this club so why are you here" Kurumu walked over letting her assets bounce in the process and Mizore nodded in agreement

"Is there a rule for me not being allowed to be here"

"Only club members and people who want to sign up can be in a clubroom" Mizore stated and Kurumu went for a high five but she refused

"Did someone say sign up" ms Nekonome burst in the room with a half eaten fish in her mouth "Madara were you thinking of joining, you have to pick a club and all your first friends are here"

"Sure why not" he looked at the girls direction to see them with open mouths and Moka gritting her teeth

_WHAT THE HELL after all I done to get him to join he refuses but agrees to annoy them, why do you ignore me_ Moka thought staring in to his eyes

"That's amazing so many members now, just fill in this form with your signature" ms Nekonome bounced up and down, after Madara read through it he signed it and gave it back to her like he would give a stripper money of course. He place the form inside her bra and fondled her breasts for a few moments

"M-Mr. U-U-Uch-Uchiha" she panicked at the thought of a student teacher relationship

"Don't worry that was a onetime thing, here" he held out a can of tuna "now it is all forgiven right"

She nodded then he went back to the others

"What took you so long hm?" yukari asked

"Nothing in particular" Madara shrugged

"Well I guess I will show you how things work around here" Moka stood up and grabbed Madara's hand.

"I don't think so" as Madara took his hand back and leaned on his chair "If your so called president doesn't why should I?" he gave a blank expression

"because you are not a lazy piece of shit like him" Kurumu said

"Now, now it's not nice to talk behind someone's back" Tsukune tried to calm them

"That's right, it's not nice to talk about your president like that" gin came in a flash holding Mizore's breasts then got a smack to the face

"Another fucking idiot" Madara sighed quietly so no one could hear him but gin did as he is a wild dog with good hearing

"What did you say to me you prick" gin walked up to Madara who had closed his eyes

"Did you not hear me you death bastard" Madara opened his eyes letting some killing intent realise into the room and gin did the same, they stared at each other for a few seconds until gin vanished and appeared behind Madara

_What the hell did he just move that fast the sharingan could hardly keep up with that speed; these so called monsters are really unpredictable _

Madara gave a small chuckle and gin laughed out loud, everyone else however just stared in confusion "hey Madara I heard you have an intimidate relationship"

"Well I could give some details on it"

"Like?"

"I don't think Moka will approve of me telling you what we do in bed together" Madara laughed as he lost his composer seeing Moka's face

"hey we haven't done anything like that" Moka pouted then she tried to right hook Madara but lost her balance when he pushed her hand to the side

"now, now Moka wait until tonight we don't need to show what we do in bed"

Moka looked at her surroundings, she was kneeling between his legs her breasts on his trousers also her head was just lying just where his dick would be "huh"

"You're so lucky man, Moka giving you blow and tit jobs every night" gin said with anime tears

"I get that all the time actually" Madara smirked

"Well aren't you going to kiss her if she's yours" gin returned the smirk when Madara looked a little 'strange' " what's wro- "

Moka had got up and gave Madara a kiss stealing the opportunity, Moka sat on his lap but their kiss ended when they fell back on the chair. Madara knowing to roll when you fell to make it less sore thanks to his ninja skills but backfired when Moka's hand *slipped* into his trousers

For five seconds Madara stared at Moka who was *playing* with him moving her hand up and down in his trousers

**Chapter end**

**So there you go now I leave it to you decide what Madara will do next**

**Kick her off and knock her out (it will make another fight happen but this time it will be more detailed)**

**Beg her for more (this will make Madara defenceless to her touch and make Madara look like an sex object)**

**Play with her for pay back (it will make them fuck each other crazy)**

**Or just walk away and everyone notices he has a boner (just for funny moments but I don't recommend this one as it will be really short)**

**Double question should kokoa be before the security committee or after? **

**Your choice I don't really care so I will pick the first one that tells me through reviews or messages also I will be starting a new story to wait for you guys to answer **


	6. Chapter 4

**Blood of the sharingan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario vampire**

**Okay guys we got a tie breaker, two people answered the question there will be a fight scene and a nice touching moment and another thing why aren't you guys looking at my other story *anime tears* , in my opinion it is better than this one**

**Thank you viper167** **for your review** **because of you I will continue this story, as I have been saying for reviews I will now only make another chapter for every three reviews because writers like me really care about them and feel pissed of not getting any for our hard work. Well that's all I have to say, enjoy.**

**Now on to the story**

**"****Talking"**

**_Thinking_**

***jutsu's or spells***

**Tsukuyomi**

Moka had got up and gave Madara a kiss stealing opportunity, Moka sat on his lap but their kiss ended when they fell back on the chair. Madara knowing to roll when you fell to make it less sore thanks to his ninja skills but backfired when Moka's hand *slipped* into his trousers

For five seconds Madara stared at Moka who was *playing with him moving her hand up and down in his trousers

Subconsciously Madara's hands went straight up Moka's shirt, moved her bra out of the way and twisted her nipples making her jump and let go of his dick. Tsukune being Tsukune flew off like a rocket as blood from his nose sent him right into Kurumu knocking her over and they were in the same position as Moka and Madara but turned round. Tsukune was on top off her and instead of his hand it was his head... (what the fuck is happening here, use you imagination)

*moan moan and just moan* was all that was heard until yukari jumped in the scene

"Yeah threesome desu" yukari went to take off Moka's panties but got a kick in the face "owe, what was that for"

"Do you think I will share Moka with a flat chested runt like you? I don't think so" Madara pulled her down so they were lying down then started to kiss her neck

"You dare call me flat chested" yukari mumbled with a dark aura around her body

"What's wrong with stating facts?"

"You will never touch my Moka again" yukari lifted her wand to her face *magic wand attack, magic wand attack abracadabra* multiple clean products, mops and washtubs were aimed at Madara. "quit moving girlfriend stealer"

"Hey it's not my fault you're slow" Madara jumped dragging Moka along with him as he was still playing with her tits

(Back with Kurumu and Tsukune)

"Ewe, stop it, it's so gross" a panicked looking Kurumu said

"I'm sorry I can't stop"

No guys it was not what you think, Tsukune just can't do anything right. Right now Tsukune was having a nosebleed of his life, leaving a small puddle of blood on the floor, the reason why she was grossed out.

(That was so weird... back to Madara)

"You will never hit me with that crap" Madara jumped out of the door, seeing a red haired girl in knee socks just stare with a open mouth _hm I guess this is a little weird in a school, better stop doing it then_

Madara released Moka's tits making her sigh in disappointment, meanwhile the red head looked down in _rage oh crap is this another fucking flat chested bitch that wants a threesome_

"how dare you touch my big sister and live" the red head ran at Madara grabbing a bat that was on her shoulder "transform Kou" the bat turned into a baseball bat covered in spikes

_A bat that can use a transforming jutsu, very interesting, wait a second sister _the red head hit Madara knocking him back through the classroom and out the window

"Don't think you will get off that easy" the girl shouted as she jumped out the window hoping to smash the bastards face but seeing him dust himself off pissed her off

"Hurry up or I'm going to sleep" Madara yawned making the girl charge screaming at the top of her lungs as she rose her baseball bat up Madara stepped to the side leaving his foot out, then she tripped up and face planted pathetically there was a silence for a few seconds.

"KOKOA what are you doing here" Moka shouted from a distance but started to giggle at the now known kokoa

"First years come up early before all other years move up so we know the place and it looks like I came in time because you were getting molested" kokoa pointed kou to Madara who was not even paying attention.

"It's not what you think Kokoa we were only..." Moka protested

"Wrong Moka it was exactly what it looks like but It is not my fault your sister wants me as what you guys call a blood mate" Madara stated making kokoa frown

"My big sister wanting to be with you, that is the funniest thing I have heard she is beautiful, strongest big sis ever also you smell like a human" kokoa chuckled with an evil grin

"Well I beater her in a fight a few times and according to the older pupils I am the first guy to have a fan club also what is wrong smelling like a human" Madara said with a bored look

"THAT'S IT YOU DARE TO SAY YOU BEAT MY BIG SIS, TAKE THIS" kou in a spiked bat form changed to a massive spiked ball on a stick, kokoa jumped up ready to smash everything in her surroundings

"You will never touch me with wild attacks like that" Madara stated as a fact

"You can't get close enough to hit me ether and since I have good stamina you will be too tired to move then that's you dead" kokoa shouted like a psycho bitch

Madara's eyes changed, which he smirked at "well then who said I need a close up fight"

*tsukuyomi*

Kokoa fell to her knee's looking in pain

(Inside tsukuyomi)

Kokoa looked up from her standing state to see different surroundings "what the hell is this place"

"well you could say it is my own world I created I guess"

"I'm guessing this is an illusion you cast, not too shabby but illusions don't work on vampires" she stated proudly

"Hm interesting but this is no ordinary illusion, this is the ultimate illusion that no one can escape from" kokoa started to struggle but stopped when a blade pierced her chest, she looked up at Madara seeing there was two of him

"That hurt you bastard"

"For calling me that you will wish you were dead" Madara said with cold eyes as multiple figures appeared in the shape of Madara "now look around you" kokoa looked around seeing herself all around her ready to be stabbed by swords

"What the hell is this" kokoa shouted at the top of her lungs, making Madara smirk "what are you smiling at big sis will kick your ass for doing this to me"

"How unfortunate, you big sister can't help you but don't worry it will be over in three days or 72 hours" kokoa now getting pissed tried to break the chains and escape then Madara raised his hand making the chains stronger "don't annoy me or it will feel like a life time of pain"

"What are you talking about?"

"I control everything here, space, time, the surroundings, objects and people, nothing can stop me here"

"That may be true but it is only 72 hours and the 'pain' feels like little scratches"

"Lucky you it seems one second is past while we were talking"

"Stop trying to trick me with pathetic lies"

"You really are a retard, I said I can control time here" kokoa nearly pissed her pants seeing the look on his face "those scratches will turn into your nightmare now" a sword went straight through her stomach making her scream

_I know it was not this sore before please let this end now soon, on the other hand I can see why sis likes him; he is really strong maybe as strong as father and he is kind of hot_

"now let's see you talk about pride after not being able to stand after a 'simple illusion'" every single Madara rose his sword and stabbed kokoa one after the other.

(back to normal)

Everyone looked in shock seeing kokoa on the ground begging for mercy and a second ago wanting to kill Madara

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Err what the hell just happened" Tsukune said breaking the silence

"Hey Kurumu was that just" Mizore asked

"Yeah it was, that was an illusion not to mention a very high class technique" Kurumu gulped "I have only heard that only the strongest of succubus can perform a technique like that"

**Chapter end**

**Sorry guys cliff hanger, sorry for not updating in a while, there was so many tests at school. Don't worry about the story Madara will not stop touching Moka now and kokoa may want in on this ****J**

**I will be going on holiday so it will take a while to update but keep reading**

**Drag is out**


End file.
